k_projectfandomcom-20200223-history
Saruhiko Fushimi
SCEPTER4 Homura (former) |status = Active |occupation = Clansman |base of operations = |aura = Red Blue |weapon = Throwing Knife Saber |relatives = |manga debut = |anime debut = Episode 1 |seiyu = Mamoru Miyano }} Saruhiko Fushimi (伏見猿比古, Fushimi Saruhiko) is a member of SCEPTER4 and a former member of Homura, having betrayed the latter Clan at some point in the past. Appearance Fushimi is a lean, young man with short, spiky, dark blue hair and blue eyes. He wears large, squared glasses with black frames. As a former member of Homura, Fushimi bears their insignia over his left pectoral muscle. However, the tattoo is scratched out and there are black lines running through it.K Anime: Episode 3 Like all members of SCEPTER4, Fushimi wears their trademark, blue uniform. However, his attire is a slight variation of the uniform. He wears white shirt tucked underneath a closed, blue overcoat with prominent black and gold-colored lining. His coat is left open and the sleeves are rolled up just under the elbow. In addition, the collars of his shirt are flipped out. On the left side of his shirt's collar is a small, round pin that appears to blink a red flash when the Aura of a Red Clansmen is released. The inner lining of his coat appears to be of a velvet red color. Fushimi also wears long, red wristbands of the same color. Below the waist, he wears dark blue pants and knee-high, low-heeled black boots with metallic plates attached to the nose and end. He carries his long, sheathed saber attached to his left hip and occasionally rests his left hand upon it. Personality Fushimi is a cool-headed, though lazy and bored individual. However, he can be quite merciless at times even towards former allies; during an encounter with four Homura members, Fushimi attacked and knocked them all unconscious without hesitation. History Fushimi was once a member of the most feared Clan in Shizume City, Homura. However, at some point, he seemingly betrayed them and had since been a member of SCEPTER4.K Anime: Episode 3 Plot Before Homura and SCEPTER4 could begin their fight, due to the fact that both Kings are about to face off, the Sword of Damocles appears over the sky, which Fushimi comments about.K Anime: Episode 1 Back at the SCEPTER4 headquarters, Fushimi conducts research on the video depicting Tatara Totsuka's murder. He, Akiyama and Benzai manage to hack into the video so that they can uncover more specific details about it. In addition, they try to identify Totsuka's murderer among their list of criminals but are unsuccessful. During their time there, Fushimi receives a call telling him to go to a specific place, which he agrees to do. It turns out that he is supposed to head to a warehouse near the harbor, supposedly the hideout of the gun dealer whose merchandise was used by Totsuka's murderer. Fushimi finds four of his former Red Clansmen there. He notes how one of them is not present, disappointing him. Nonetheless, he takes out the four men in an instant before calling Seri about his report, and to clean up after his mess. Afterwards, he heads to a mall where Misaki Yata had been involved with some gangsters, though he'd already left by the time that Fushimi arrives. Fushimi feels disappointed again and rubs his scratched Homura insignia. He then returns to headquarters where he continues work, this time with several more of his Clansmen. Seri accuses him of slacking off during the time she's there but he disagrees. While working, he thinks about Totsuka and nearly tears up.K Anime: Episode 4 Powers & Abilities Aura: Fushimi possesses both Blue and Red'''K Anime: Episode 5 '''Aura. Equipment Saber: Befitting a member of SCEPTER4, Fushimi possesses a saber, which he uses for combat. Throwing Knife: Fushimi carries at least 3 throwing knives, which he hides under his sleeves. References Navigation Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:SCEPTER4